


Vulnerable

by Woon



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, maybe a little fluff, mention of beer, mild swearing, past relationship, slightly drunk Harvey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:37:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: This takes place after Butch helps Fish escape Zsasz and before Harvey sees Fish off at the docks in season 1.





	Vulnerable

**Author's Note:**

> I always thought it a shame they didn't further explore the past relationship between these two . Let me know what you think.

      Harvey stumbled to his car, he was still sober enough to drive, at least he was drunk enough to believe it. He fumbled with his keys in the dim streetlight. Then he realized he’d left the door unlocked, not like there’s anything worth stealing. Harvey plopped in the driver’s seat, closing the door. “It is just a short drive, you can do this, Harvey.” He mumbled to himself as he turned the key in this ignition.

     “Perhaps I should drive.” Harvey hit the horn in surprise.

      “Jesus, shit, damn it woman. You nearly gave me a heartattack, Fish.” Harvey was actually relieved she was still alive. “Where’s, Butch?” He instantly regretted asking the minute he saw her reflection in the rearview. “I’m sorry, Fish. You got a safe house I can take you to?”

      “No, Oswald knew where most of them were, I have nowhere left to hide in Gotham, Harvey.” Harvey started up the car and started driving. “Please, tell me you aren’t taking me to the precinct.”

       “That’s what the boy scout would do, no you can stay at my place, I’ll make some calls and see about getting you out of Gotham.” Harvey wanted to ask why she hadn’t left already, but thought better of it, “Better stay out of sight, hon.”

* * *

 

       Harvey got Fish into his apartment without incident. “You want a beer or something stronger?” Fish shook her head at the offer. “I’ve got some orange juice, bought it yesterday so it’s still good.”

      Fish just smiled, “I’m fine for now.” Harvey cleared off the couch so Fish could sit down. She sat and watched Harvey move about doing a quick tidy, smiling sadly. Harvey went to his room and came back out with something for Fish to sleep in.

      “I put a fresh towel in the bathroom.” Fish took the offered clothes and kissed Harvey’s cheek. While Fish was showering Harvey changed the linens on his bed. He had a comforter that was gifted to him but he never took out of the plastic it was encased in. “Well, it’s definitely clean.” Once the bed was made again he scurried to get the dirty bedding in the hamper.

       “I’m putting you to a lot of trouble.” Fish stood in the doorway the t-shirt Harvey had given her was practically a dress on her.

 

      “They needed changing anyhow,” Harvey smiled at Fish. “Are you hungry?” She shook her head and walked over to Harvey. She slid her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest. Fish hadn’t forgotten how wonderful Harvey’s hugs were, she’d never needed a hug so badly.

     Harvey instinctively wrapped his arms about the woman he once loved deeply. It had been a long time since Fish had let herself be this vulnerable in front of anyone. It seemed appropriate for it to be with Harvey. She let out a long sigh and let the silent tears fall. She cried for Butch, she cried for Liza, she cried for the young woman who gave up love for power, she cried for a little girl named Maria.

       Fish pulled away from the hug and smiled softly as Harvey wiped away the remaining tears. He brushed his thumb over her lower lip remembering how he loved kissing it. “You should get some rest, Fish.” He stepped back to let her pass.

      “Come to bed with me Harvey, please,” She took his hand. Harvey let her lead him to the bed. He stripped down to his shorts and undershirt before sliding into bed and pulling her into him. “Thank you,” she whispered before drifting off to sleep.


End file.
